The Keeper of Secrets
by Medvih
Summary: A story of two young boys from different sides of a great war, and how thier future friendship would choose the destiny of both the human and elf socities.


1.1 Disclaimer: Well I just found out my X best friend used a copywrited name from a game so now I have to put the story under the game called Warcraft. Well I don't own the name so read the story and tell me what you think.  
  
1.2  
  
1.3  
  
1.4 The Keeper of Secrets  
  
Part 1: Forbidden Love  
  
2 One mile outside the castle of Stormwind a rundown Elven encampment, set up hastily a few days ago, awaits the return of several of its brave Elven scouts. All who live here are the remnants of the tribe of Silvermoon except for who is a human knight. Forced to move out of their forests and close to the stalwart walls of Stormwind by Orcish raiding parties. Hundreds were killed man, women, and child alike. None were spared, save those who escaped. Now they await news of the Orcish movements in the area.  
  
"Mom I want to become a knight with the humans, dad says they'll let me train in Stormwind, I'll be the first Elven knight" says nine year old Medvih.  
  
"Now is not the time to be asking this, your father is out there with those horrible beasts who knows what's happening out there" says Aegwyn, Medvih's mother.  
  
"But mom"  
  
"Quiet Medvih that's enough" says Aegwyn a fiery look of love and discipline in her soft blue eyes. Her thoughts soon fade to the past. Aegwyn had given birth to Medvih in the fall of the year 559. Aegwyn had fallen in love with a human knight whose name is Nielas Aran. Both had met at Stormwind during the battle of Doomhammer. She had taken up defense in the castle and fought along side of Nielas and others until victory was taken from the Orcs. He had saved her life by beheading an orc that was about to strike her with his ax. For her distinguished courage she had earned a feast with the king. At the feast a medal service was held, she was awarded medals of courage and valor from the king himself. Nielas had seen her and asked to meet her afterward. She meets him as promised. The two talked for awhile fighting back the passion they both felt for each other. Finally, silence fades in-between them. Neither can hold back any longer. Nielas slides over to her and takes her hand, then kisses her, deeply.  
  
Not surprised Aegwyn reaches gently behind his head and strokes at his hair as she kisses him back. The two spent the night together. Nielas lies awake and feels her stir at his side. Gently he leans over and pulls back the hair that has fallen across her face and kisses her on the cheek. Her eyes open slowly and come to focus on Nielas face, She smiles, but quickly it fades away.  
  
"What will they say, a human, an elf together we'll be scorned made a mockery of you'll lose your position as a knight you'll…" he puts his finger over her lips and smiles.  
  
"I don't care, I love and that's all I need to survive, all I need is you" he says as he pulls the silk blanket across her. She lays her head on his chest and shivers as the cool night air flows in from the open window in Nielas private room in Stormwind and watches as the air pushes the curtains softly through the air. Soon both were fast asleep.  
  
Once proclaiming their love to the king and to his people they all supported them and told them to get married, and so they did. Two months later they were married by the king and soon Aegwyn gave birth to the first half-elf, half-human baby in the land. Aegwyn and Nielas both agreed on the name Medvih – or "Keeper of Secrets" in the ancient language of the Elves. The name suited him fine because both parents' thought they were going to have to keep his birth a secret, thus the name came to mind. After a few skirmishes with the Orcs nine years later mother and son now stand waiting for the return of Nielas and the Elven scouts. Suddenly Nielas and two Elves come running out of the forest.  
  
"GO, GO grab your children and run" screams Nielas to the encampment "Get to Stormwind". Almost before he can finish twenty Orcs steam out of the forest grunting and howling. The ground shakes as the massive Orcs pound their way down the last hill before entering the encampment. Elven pikemen rush head on into the Orcs as others take up bows for defense. Steams of arrows soar towards the Orcs, one Orc stops then falls to the ground as an arrow takes up residence in his skull. Another Orc raises his crude wooden shield and stops two arrrows from hitting his gut. He grunts a taunt at his assailant just as a sword stabs through his back and out his stomach. He falls to the ground as quickly as Nielas pulls his sword out of the crumpling corpse. He brings his sword up just in time to stop another massive Orcish ax from beheading him. He pushes the Orc's ax back and cuts of his arm.  
  
"We can't win" he says as he stabs through the heart of his would be killer "Retreat". Horns trumpet a signal of retreat.  
  
Medvih, his mother and several other women and children finally make it to the massive doors of Stormwind. Medvih draws the sword given to him by his father and says  
  
"I have to go back and help dad".  
  
"Stop, you father can handle himself, he's more vulnerable when your around" says Aegwyn, then to the gatekeeper "Open up, let us in the Orcs have overthrown the Silvermoon encampment". Slowly the door opens it creaks, groans then stops hardly open enough to fit a child through it.  
  
"Its jammed were trying to fix it now" yells a knight on the other side of the gate.  
  
Mothers start pushing their kids through the small crack between the doors saving them but sacrificing themselves. Medvih refuses to go through and stays with his mother.  
  
"No, Medvih go, your father and I…" Without warning Nielas and the other Elves appear on the side of the hill leading to Stormwind, followed closely by the Orcs. Some say prayers other cover their eyes in fright. The gate behind them suddenly begins to open and everyone rushes in. Closer and closer the Elven men come and finally arrive at the gate. Breathless Elves run in and fall to the ground exhausted. All were in except Nielas he stayed out until everyone was in. When the last Elven warrior crossed the threshold he began to run in. An Orc throws his ax at Nielas, he ducks just in time as it smashes into the gate splintering the wood. He leaps in the gates, as it slam shut behind him. The Orcs pound on the door but in vain the 15-foot high doors hold fast. Medvih runs to his father's side but Nielas gets to his feet and screams to the Orcs on the other side of the gate.  
  
"You stupid bastards you destroyed our last homes what the hell did we ever do to you. Archers, kill those stupid sons of bitches". Arrows rain down on the Orcs below; to stupid were they to run away. A few minuets later clerics run from wounded to wounded healing them. After his healing Nielas walks up to his son and wife.  
  
"I am sorry I did not mean for you to hear that," says Nielas frustrated at himself and his actions.  
  
"Its all right we know how you feel dad," says Medvih, then "Thank you for saving us".  
  
"Medvih go get your father something to drink," says Aegwyn.  
  
"OK" says Medvih running to the well nearby.  
  
"Thank you for saving me again my love" says Aegwyn before kissing him; they embrace for what seems like hours, frozen in time with each other. Staring into each other's eyes they lose sight of all things, all people, and all sound around them and become lost in each other's gazes.  
  
Time passes and Medvih becomes thirteen. His mother allows him to train to be a knight and his father helps him every step of the way. One day the prince, Lothar also thirteen visits the barracks and meets Medvih.  
  
"It is an honor to meet you, Prince Lothar," says Medvih bowing low to show respect.  
  
Medvih noticed he was not wearing the flowing robes that other princes wore. He wore simple hard leather armor like his own.  
  
"Please just call me Lothar, Medvih," says Lothar a big smile on his face. Medvih obtained a strange feeling that one-day he would be a friend with this boy and their paths would cross and maybe, one day, he would be able to serve as this future king's bodyguard. He realized he had a vision of the future; he gained this from his mother since most Elves had glimpses of their own futures before…  
  
3 


End file.
